inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
A Lemony Lesson
The two contestants who won chose their teams for the show. MePhone announces that their first challenge was to collect lemons from a nearby tree. One team got an early lead, leading to two contestants to take a break and watch Desperate Housewives. While the other team's captain was annoyed by their "useless" teammate, they were surprised when that contestant won the challenge by barfing lemons. In the end, two members of the losing team were forced into a tiebreaker, where the first contestant was eliminated via piano. Reunited The episode began with OJ, who was listening to Salt as she talked about Pepper, even though OJ was getting annoyed by her excessive talking. After a while, Salt spots Pepper who starts running in slow motion towards her. Just as the two were about to reach each other, Salt collided into OJ. Creation of the Teams MePhone4 says to everyone that Lightbulb and Balloon would pick the teams, for they were the first two to jump into the pool. Because Lightbulb jumped first, she chose first, and her choice was Nickel. Balloon chose Pickle, explaining how he was brave because of his courageous cliff dive. Lightbulb then chooses Knife, saying that he's strong. Pickle suggested that Balloon chose Taco, but Balloon disagreed. Regardless, Taco joined. Knife chose Paintbrush, saying that he's tall, in which Nickel asks, "Paintbrush is a guy?". Balloon calls OJ over, now making both teams have 4 people. Nickel invites Baseball into the team, and Pepper appears on the other team. Lightbulb chose Marshmallow, but Knife unhappily called her a "tiny weak object." Pepper suggests Salt to the team, but Balloon rejected the suggestion and chooses Bomb. Now the final two contestants were Paper and Salt. Lightbulb's team chose Paper, and Salt went to Balloon's team. MePhone4 begins by saying that the teams need to choose a name. Lightbulb comes up with the idea Team Epic, "since we're so epic". Back on Balloon's Team, Taco blurts out the word "Chickenleg!", and MePhone4 mistakenly takes that as a name suggestion, and Balloon hates their Team name. Now the two teams were Team Epic and Team Chickenleg. The Challenge MePhone4 announces the challenge, which was to get lemons off of trees and put them in the team's respected bucket in 3 minutes. The challenge starts, on Team Epic, Nickel climbs the tree and drops down 3 lemons, along with pooping on Baseball below. On the other team, Balloon kicks Taco into one of the lemon trees, calling her "useless". Bomb comments that it was quite harsh of Balloon to do that, but OJ comments back that it worked fine. He called out to Taco to retrieve the lemons, but Bomb notified OJ that Taco only spoke French. Paintbrush and Marshmallow continued to drop lemons into the bucket, earning points for Team Epic. Balloon starts to complain about Taco, but Pickle replies that Balloon should be nicer to her. Balloon replies angrily and in reaction, Pickle replies and kicked Balloon for his mean comment. Knife goes up to Paper and explains that they don't need to do the challenge, because he brought his portable DVD player and had Desperate Housewives as well. The two watch together as Balloon lands in a tree and realizes that there are no lemons. He starts to blame Taco for all the problems and kicks her. Taco abruptly vomits out 31 lemons into the basket.cauisng to be 1 lemon behind.Taco spits out 2 more lemons in the basket. Time was up and Team Chickenleg won by the score 33 to 32 The First Elimination Because of Taco, Team Epic was up for elimination. Nickel, Lightbulb, Baseball and Paintbrush received no votes, Marshmallow received 1 and Knife and Paper received 3 each, meaning there was to be a tie breaker to see who would be eliminated. The two contestants had to stand on a platform suspended over a lake, and whoever fell off first would be eliminated. Knife threatens Paper and punches him off. Paper quickly grabbed the pole just above the water, which made Knife angry, and he started to drop objects on Paper. Finally he dropped a piano on him, which was the final blow. Paper was eliminated from this show, ending the episode! Goofs *Technically, Taco was supposed to be eliminated, since she fell into the water first. Despite this, she scored 2nd place overall. *At the elimination, Marshmallow has no arms. *When Balloon is kicking Taco, Balloon's leg goes on the opposite side of his body. This is physically impossible. *Bomb noted that Taco only speaks French; however, this is proven false. Taco speaks fluent English in The Taco Show and in List of Inanimate Insanity episodes. *In Episodes 2 and 3 of season 1, Lightbulb is spoken about like a male; ex. "How come he gets to choose first?!" and "since Lightbulb opened his fat lips..." Trivia *This episode has by far the most profanity, with multiple minor cursing and immature jokes. *At 7:40, the contestants voiced by the same voice actor are on the same side of the screen. Justin Chapman voices Knife and Paper and Adam Katz voices Nickel and Baseball. *MePhone4 uses Chris McLean's catchphrase from the Total Drama series: "If you're eliminated, you can't come back. EVER". **Interestingly, both of them lied, since Paper rejoined the game, and Chris has let Izzy, Eva, Owen, Duncan, and Dakota rejoin. *The use of the word "Lemony" in the title is a slight reference to the Lemony Snicket series, A Series Of Unfortunate Events. *MePhone's voice changes, and remains for the rest of the series *This is the first time Pickle and Balloon, Pickle and Taco*, Nickel and Baseball*, Taco and Balloon interact. * * means not counting the trailer. Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Elimination Episodes Category:Non-Merged Episodes Category:Contestants Vote